A New Understanding
by bad2thebonechick
Summary: While thinking thoughts of the past, Brooke finds herself in whole different reality. Will the help of an angel, make things clearer for her ? *This story is complete. Read my response in the reviews.* Also note : These are just characters don't get upset about Brooke's character. It's au, meaning not like the characters. FYI for those obsessed with the show.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke lays on her bed thinking. It's 6:30 pm and she kept but wonder. What if she had been pregnant ? What if her and Lucas kept the baby ? What would their life had been like ? The she falls asleep. Suddenly a man appears in her room and wakes her up. Brooke looks at him with confusion.

" Who are you ?"

The young man smiles.

" I'm an angel Brooke. I've come to help you."

" Am I dreaming ?"

" No, sweetie, you're not."

" Ok, why are you here ?"

" To show you what could have been. God has a reason for everything and I'm gonna show you why. Take my hand Brooke."

Getting up, she slowly takes his hand. Suddenly they appear in an apartment. Brooke looks around.

" Where am I ?"

" In you and Lucas Scott's apartment."

" What ! How did this happen ?"

" Give it time, you'll see Brooke. I can't tell anything else. I'll keep in touch."

Before she can question him further, he disappears. Suddenly the door opens and Lucas walks in. Brooke his shocked at his appearance. He looks very tired, and has a rough shave on his face. His hair a different color, jet black. He looks at her.

" Oh, hi Brooke. Work really sucked. The restaurant was crazy tonight."

_He worked as a waiter ? At what restaurant ? Looking at his shirt, she sees a Pizza Hut tag. Oh lord, he worked at Pizza Hut !_

" Um... couldn't your mom hire you ?"

Lucas gives her a look of disbelief.

" Brooke...mom kicked me out of her life remember ?"

Suddenly Brooke felt sick. Karen had turned her back on Lucas. Not something she was expecting. She quickly gathers her calm stance back.

" Oh yeah. Sorry guess I forgot."

Shaking his head, Lucas walks to the bathroom.

" I haven't. I can't."

When the door closes, Brooke feels a tear fall from her eyes. Then she hears it. A baby crying in their bedroom. Quickly she goes to see their baby. Not knowing what to do, she picks it up. Then realizes it needs a diaper change. She finds out it's a girl, and changes the diaper. Looking around the room, she notices a name sign. It says Heather. So their daughter's name is Heather. How nice she thought.

Lucas walks in the room.

" How's our little girl ?"

Despite the confusion, Brooke answers.

" Ok. I just changed her diaper."

" Wow how suprising. I normally have to since your usually cheerleading."

At this Brooke was speechless. So she got to still have a social life but Lucas didn't. As Lucas reached for Heather, Brooke noticed a wedding band. Oh shit ! They are married. Brooke swallowed hard. She had wanted to marry him, but not like this. _He had basically been forced to marry her. Oh God._

" Lucas, do you love me ?"

He looks up at her in shock.

" You kidding right ? You know I do Brooke."

" I just wanted to make sure."

" Brooke I've told you many times. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Brooke nods not knowing what to say. In reality, he had chosen Peyton. This was just plain wierd.

As the night went on, Lucas gets a beer from the fridge. Another shock.

" How come you like beer ?"

Taking a drink, he mumbles.

" It's how I deal with stress Brooke. Want one ?"

" No, but thanks."

She takes a seat beside him on their couch. He looks at her.

" You've acted strange since I got home Brooke. What's going on ?"

" Um...nothing. Just having an off day is all."

To tired to question any further, Lucas nods and falls asleep. Sighing, Brooke goes to their bedroom. The angel appears.

" Hi Brooke. How's it going ?"

Angered, she responds in a low voice.

" How do you think ? Everything I've found out is etheir wierd, upsetting, or shocking. You could have warned me."

" I couldn't. I'm not allowed."

" When can I go back ?"

" When you understand completely."

" I do. I get it. I ruined our lives."

" No, you don't get it Brooke. There so much more to this."

" I don't like this at all. Nothing is the way it should be."

" You are right about that. I have to go now."

The angel disappears and Brooke starts crying. This is way to hard. Nothing made sense.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

When Brooke awakens, she finds Lucas in bed next her. Strange thing is, it don't look like Lucas. He looks older, much older. Getting up, Brooke looks at a calender. It's June 3, 2018. Yesterday had been April 5, 2003.

_Oh, no ! A major time jump !_

Suddenly she is torn from her thoughts by the angel.

" Brooke, today is important. It will change everything. Be ready."

" Excuse me ? Be ready for what ?"

" Can't tell you."

With that he disappears again. Brooke looks at the time. It's 9 am. So Heather must be in school. Suddenly, Lucas wakes up to his cell phone ringing.

" Hello ?"

" Is this Lucas Scott ?"

" Yes, who is this ?"

" This is a police officer here at Tree Hill High. You and your wife need to come here right away."

" Ok, thanks."

Dropping the phone, Lucas puts on jeans and a shirt. Brooke looks at him alarmed.

" What's going on Lucas ?"

" I don't know. That was a call from the high school. They need us to come now."

" Oh my god."

Brooke follows Lucas to the car. They drive off, with Lucas going as fast as he can. Arriving, they see two police cruisers and jump out quickly. Lucas begins asking an officer questions.

" What's go on with my daughter, Heather Scott ? We were called here. I'm her dad and this is her mom Brooke."

" Sir, apparently your daughter has been with a school gang. Today things got ugly. She along with the others attacked a classmate. The girl's name is Sawyer Scott."

" Oh my God. That's my brother Nathan's daughter. Is Sawyer ok ?"

" No, they beat her badly then stabbed her outside. According to Ally Gatina, your daughter is one who done the stabbing."

Brooke looks at them in horror and realizes that is Rachael's daughter. Remembering that Rachael had hated Peyton and wanted Lucas. Finally Brooke speaks.

" Where is Peyton Sawyer ?"

" Ma'm, she's at the hospital with her daughter. Your daughter is over there in that police cruiser. Number 2."

Brooke and Lucas look over and see Heather inside looking down. Lucas speaks up.

" Can we talk to her quickly please ?"

" Sure."

The officer opens the door, but Heather does not look up. Lucas uses a low threatening tone.

" Young lady ! I can't believe your involved in this crap ! You better hope Sawyer don't die !"

Heather looks at her mom for words but finds Brooke with nothing but shame and disappointment.

As Brooke and Lucas drive to the hospital, Brooke feels numb. She never seen this coming. Getting to the hospital, they go inside. A nurse takes them to Sawyer's room. Both Nathan and Peyton look at them with tear striked faces. Seeing Sawyer like that Brooke feels sick. Bruises covering her face, a wrap around her neck, and oxygen on her face. Nathan walks over to them.

" Do you two have any idea how this feels ? My daughter nearly died because of YOUR daughter ! My niece."

Lucas speaks up with a cracked voice.

" Nathan, I'm so sorry man. This should not have happened, but I don't think Heather is all to blame. Rachael's daughter took part in this too."

" So, are you telling me that this is about payback ?"

" Man, you know Rachael did not like Peyton. Why would her daughter like Sawyer. Like mother, like daughter."

" Well then, seems to me Peyton needs to pay Ally a visit."

" Now Nathan...Ally is a minor. Peyton can't beat the crap outta her."

" Like hell she can't ! Next week is Sawyer's birthday, and she might not live to see it !"

" You know what ? I am sorry this happened, but I'm gonna stand here and let you make me and Brooke feel guilty ! Come on Brooke, let's go."

Without another word, Brooke her husband back to their car.

" Lucas, I can't believe this happened. How could we not know Heather is in a gang ?"

" I don't know. I mean you're a fashion designer and I'm a chef. Niether one of us are hardly around her. We see her mostly on weekends."

Brooke was shocked. Her dream still came true, but at a terrible cost.

" Do you think we can fix this ?"

" If Sawyer dies, no. All we can do is pray."

Brooke sadly nods. Getting home, Lucas takes a shower. The angel appears in front of Brooke.

" What have learned so far Brooke ?"

" That I'm a selfish mother and neither me or Lucas payed attention to our daughter enough."

" Do you know why Brooke ?"

" No."

" In having a baby at seventeen, you had to sacrifice any free time. Now that she's older, you stopped caring."

" Will this have a happy ending ?"

" I can't tell you that. It won't be long before you find out though. I gotta go. Remember what I said."

Brooke feels alone when the angel disappears. This was scary, and she was afraid it was gonna get worse.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Next day Brooke and Lucas go to the detention center. There sits Heather looking depressed. Brooke speaks up.

" So tell me young lady, do you regret any of this ?"

" No, she had it coming."

Lucas loses it.

" My niece and your cousin ! Your not that damn stupid Heather ! Do you realize what's gonna happen if Sawyer dies ? !

I'll tell you. You'll spend your time in here till your eighteen, then you'll go to prison. That what you want ?"

" Of course not."

" Act like you got sense ! We seen her parents yesterday. They were beyond upset with you !"

" Don't care. Sawyer is a bitch."

" Ok, that's it. We're leaving. Bye Heather. See you in court Friday."

Brooke and Lucas walk out angry. Lucas cell phone rings.

" Hello ?"

" It's Nathan. They put Sawyer on a ventilator."

" What happened ? !"

" She can't breath on her own anymore."

" Oh God. We will be right there. Bye."

Lucas speeds to the hospital. Rushing into Sawyer's room, they a very pale, lifeless looking Sawyer. For the first time, Lucas begins crying. Brooke alarmed embraces him, sadness by his tears.

She looks at Peyton, seeing her eyes heartbroken and lost. Nathan's eyes filled with pain indescribable. Brooke speaks up.

" How long do you guys plan on keeping the ventilator ?"

Peyton looks up and speaks in a broken voice.

" Ten days, and if she don't improve then we will have turned off."

Brooke felt as if she would collapse from deep sorrow. Her best friend's daughter and her niece, would probably die. Sitting Lucas in a chair, she walks quickly to the hospital chapel. Taking a seat beside Haley, she begins to speak.

" How did things get this bad ?"

" I have no idea. All we can do is pray."

Nodding, Brooke begins saying a silent prayer

_" God, please save my niece. She doesn't deserve this. Please forgive my daughter for doing what she did. Give us strength to pull through this._

_I feel so lost and confused. I wasn't expecting this. Please make right again. Amen."_

Walking toward the doors, the angel appears.

" He heard your prayer Brooke."

" Will he fix this, or will Sawyer die ?"

" That's up to you in a sense. Show God you understand why this reality isn't real but could have been."

" How do I do that ?"

" Go to your room, and read a letter you wrote Lucas in 2004. It's in your nightstand."

Then the angel disappears. Brooke rushes to the car and drives to their house. Going into the bedroom, she opens her nightstand. There lies a letter. Opening it, she begins reading.

**_Lucas,_**

**_If I'm pregnant please stay with me. I know I'm asking a lot but I need you more than Peyton does._**

**_Help me raise the baby and learn to love me. We could learn to be happy. It doesn't matter who likes_**

**_it. I love you and I promise you won't regret it. It wasn't Peyton you slept with. It was me. I want it_**

**_to always be me. If I'm with your baby, you owe me that much. Don't leave me to deal with something_**

**_is both our faults. I love you Lucas._**

**_Love, Brooke_**

She couldn't believe it. She was willing to hurt Peyton to be with Lucas. She had taught her daughter to

be the same way. That's why things were this way. She must apologize to Peyton and Lucas.

Getting back in the car, she goes back to the hospital. Getting to Sawyer's room, she tells Peyton to come to the waiting room so they can talk.

" What's going on Brooke ?"

" Peyton, have a letter you need to read. I made a mistake. I'm so sorry."

Taking the letter, Peyton reads it then look at Brooke in disbelief.

" So this is the reason ?"

" Yeah and I'm ashamed that it is. One night of sex changed everything. I wish I could take it back."

" Brooke..."

" No, Peyton. I had no right to do that to you or him. Please forgive me."

" I already did."

" Thank you. I love you Scott."

" And I love you B. Davis Scott."

Suddenly, Brooke is transport to a park where the angel appears.

" Brooke, love is what changed everything. There times you have felt that God let you down, but he didn't. He had plans for you."

" I appreciate that he didn't let it come to this reality. I'm ready to go back, and move on and be happy."

With that the angel transports her back to reality as it really is. Peyton married to Lucas and Brooke engaged to Julian.

**Sometimes at the edge of sight, Something moves which isn't there, you turn to look, but its gone, its gone, was it ever really there?**  
**Yet it touches you, softly touches you,and then it begins again,that scent of sound of the sea.A breath of wind on your face.**  
**They take you take you there. To that place long ago and you want so much,to hear those words,to feel their touch.**  
**But you can't go back.**


End file.
